


Jack's Sentence

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Graphic Description, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Purgatory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from kinkmeme in which Jack performs a heavy amount of oral sex while in Purgatory before Mass Effect 2's prison break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> A kmeme prompt asked for Jack sucking lots of cock in prison. 
> 
> Exact prompt:
> 
> "Was just reading a story where Jack and Miranda are sucking Shepard's cock and when Miranda asks how she can deepthroat it so well, Jack replies by saying that to survive in prison you need to have a skill and hers was sucking cock.
> 
> So I'd like to see Jack doing that. When its set doesn't really matter as long as Jack has plenty of cocks to keep her occupied."

Jack was no stranger to manipulating people to get what she wanted, what she needed. It's the one thing Cerberus taught her that she was thankful for. How to manipulate, how to seduce, how to use people without them really even noticing. 

Her most successful tool being her knack for sucking dicks. Making men quake with her tongue swirling around their hardened cock, applying the right amount of suction followed by a well timed bob, swallowing every inch deep within her. It's the only way she knew how to survive.

When she was in prison, those skills saved her life a time or two. Regardless of whether it was forced upon her to use them, or it was her forcing them on others. They also allowed her to live quite comfortable in the beginning. Before she was put on ice, that is. 

She quite enjoyed her skills. Some inmates knew how to smuggle, others knew how to pummel another into the ground. But she knew how to please, how to leave them wanting more, how to bring any man to his knees with a simple flick of the tongue.

She barely made it off the transport shuttle before the warden had her mouth filled to the brim with his rigid cock. She could feel the purple veins on her lips as he thrust into her. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was forced on her knees as several guards watched nearby.

He expected a fight. He was ready with a taser rod to shock her into compliance, but it wasn't necessary. He used it on her later in a different way. But for now, he enjoyed his perceived display of power.

Her warm lips wormed their way down to the base. She could smell his musky balls as they hit with every stroke. His undersized cock slid down her throat with ease. She worked her tongue over the sliver of skin between his cock and balls until she felt his warm seed hit her stomach as he let out a howl. He startled himself and everyone around with his primeval grunt.

She barely had time to catch her breath before his second-in-command was having his turn. He was a bit bigger. She could tell because he filled her almost completely. Stretching out her mouth with every thrust, dumping his load on top of the warden's.

They threw her in her cell afterward. She finally had time to compose herself and wipe the drizzle of cum from her chin. She couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed a cock in her mouth. She rubbed her swollen clit until she came for herself but mostly for the cameras watching her every move.

Later that night, three guards came into her cell, a Krogan and two Turians. The Turians held her limbs as the Krogan nearly crushed her to death as he sat on top riding her face. He was her first Krogan, and damn if he wasn't literally hung like a horse.

Her lips were stretched to their limit. If he was any bigger, he might have split her face apart. He was so big he couldn't fit down her throat, but he tried anyway thrusting and digging in as deep as he could. She didn't know how much more she could take. 

Luckily, his Krogan physiology made him cum a lot faster than their Human counterparts. The release was so forceful, blasting from his tip, that it hurt going down her trachea. The taste was bitter compared to the Humans that she was used to. Not to mention, the quantity made her stomach stretch with fullness.

After he was done, the Turians had a go. Each one holding their plates apart to give her access to their thick cocks underneath. They were almost as wide as the Krogan, but they hardly reached her throat unless it was a particularly virulent thrust.

The next day, the warden brought her extra rations. She smiled on the inside knowing that the reason for his kindness was the toe-curling way in which she swallowed his manhood the previous night. She was surprised to be attracted to him. 

Without even looking at her reward, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She undid his belt and smiled up at him when his stiffened cock jumped out to greet her. Immediately, she began running her tongue along its length from the base to the head.

She flicked the sensitive skin underneath as she added her hands to the mix. One cupping and massaging his balls, the other firmly gripping his cock. She guided him into her hot, wet mouth slowly as she teased the tip with her tongue. 

It was an interesting change from the dominance of the night before, but he was not about to complain or stop her. Her hands bringing him more satisfaction than her mouth alone. She bobbed back and forth on his erection tasting the precum she softly drained from his cock.

His hands moved to the back of her bald head. He wished he had some hair to grab onto, but instead took the straps of leather holding down her breasts in each one and thrust deeply into her throat.

She relaxed and let him enter. Moaning in ecstasy, he rolled his head back under the power of her grip. One hand steadying herself as it dug into his leg, the other used a finger to enter his ass to apply a tickling pressure inside of him. She moaned onto his cock vibrating its sensitive skin until he burst into her like a supernova.

This took place everyday for months until he was replaced by an ugly son-of-a-bitch Turian. He usually left her mouth alone, instead preferring her tight ass. Although, she had no shortage of cocks waiting to force their way into her talented mouth.

Two guards in particular would lay into her after her rec break. One would be in her cunt while the other thrusted into her mouth before switching. Sometimes they would both force her to swallow them simultaneously. 

Like forceps, they would spread her lips apart hoping to cause her pain. Little did they know, the Krogan was bigger than both of them combined. They'd push into her with the same even rhythm. Sometimes they'd change it up with one going deep while the other pulled back.

One particularly surly gentleman had his eye on her after her reputation began to spread faster than her lips. He was a socialite politician that was thrown in prison for his deviant behavior. He had enough money to pay the guards to bring her to his cell a few times a week. Sometimes they'd leave, sometimes they'd watch.

She went along with it hoping for leniency from the guards from the relentless beatings they were so fond of. She quickly learned that the man couldn't perform unless she was struggling beneath him. So, she obliged. He'd wedge her in between himself and the wall and thrust violently into her mouth, her head clanking into the metal behind her. 

His cock pounded the back wall of her throat, balls banging into her chin, hands wrapped around her throat to "control" her. She'd look up at him with eyes full of the facade of fear. She'd bite down occasionally to piss him off. That usually resulted in a heavy handed slap to her cheek. Her wetness poured out of her involuntarily.

She was the only female with a private cell due to her good behavior and deepthroating abilities. She had more privileges than most, even getting fruit occasionally from the politician. Plus, an hour more on the heavily guarded extranet and thirty minutes exercise. 

One night, she was in the infirmary after getting cut in a fight. Another prisoner was planning to kill as many inmates as possible from the next gurney. He jumped up and grabbed her as he held a scalpel to her throat. He was going to use her as a hostage and then kill her last. He knew she was the warden's pet.

She mustered up all the biotic energy she could with her restraints, spun toward him, and grabbed his cock with her mouth through his paper-thin gown. The pleasure caused him to drop the scalpel and buck into her wildly. The guards arrived a minute later to drag him to the "hole" just as he sprayed all over the inside of his gown.

She received a week off from her cock sucking duties as a reward. But it was cut short four days later after the new warden arrived. His throbbing cock was unable to wait to be down the turn of her throat, to feel her uvula sliding over its top. 

He was smart. He knew she partly enjoyed the attention and pleasure she received from dozens of cocks a week. It was usually several per day and she took most deep within her willingly for favors and protection. 

One day, after deciding to take back the power she derived from them, he lined up twenty inmates in a row. All dropped their pants as she was led down the line on her knees, hands tied behind her, sucking the life fluids out of every cock without a break, without time to compose herself, and without time to catch her breath in between. 

He was frustrated that his plan didn't break her. The next day he lined up thirty men. Her jaw was sore from the day before, but she powered on, not willing to give up the advantage she had over them, taking each one as far into her mouth as she could, protein making her too full to eat her rations.

The next day, there were fifty. She passed out a few times due to a lack of oxygen, but they'd shock her awake and forced her to continue. All day, she sucked and licked and flicked, forcing the next one down deeper than the last, cutting off her lungs from its air supply.

When that did nothing to lessen her insatiable appetite, he ordered guards into every orifice in an attempt to break her will. She had worn out every man on the cell block before he wised up, her unusual metabolism being the culprit. Then, he ordered them to stop altogether. 

She had limited contact with everyone after that, and only in the presence of the warden. Foolishly, he miscalculated her effect on them and her hypnotic mouth. Their addictions to cum in side her throat were worse than red sand but they'd find ways to get their cocks into her anyway. 

Some would stick themselves through the small slot in her door. She could only reach half which wasn't nearly as satisfying to them as being balls deep in her mouth. The Krogan couldn't fit so she stuck her tongue out and flicked the tip until she tasted his bitterness.

A few of the higher ranking guards conspired to sneak in late at night. One would stand watch over the monitors getting off to images of the others thrusting into her heavenly mouth, saliva mixed with cum running down from the cracks. They'd bring her small gifts in return, usually food or alcohol, and she'd thank them the only way she knew how.

After finding out, the warden ordered her into cryogenic stasis. Unable to stop her, he had to dispose of her disturbance in another way. He later confessed to her frozen pod that he tried to break her so he could have her all to himself. Jealousy ravaging his logic. 

He was unable to shake thoughts of looking down at her as she worked her magic on his grateful cock. He would stare longing at her frozen body. Half-naked, still with cold, lips faintly pink in the distance. He wondered if there was a way to only thaw her mouth out. 

When Shepard came for her, he couldn't let him take her away. He lost control of the entire prison over his lust for Jack's incredibly gifted, incredibly sexy mouth. Capturing Shepard would have been icing on the cake, but keeping the cornerstone of his carnal desires was his only real concern.

She only told a few people about her glory days of sucking prison cock, but she'd think about it often. About the power and control her tongue brought her. About the pleasure it unwittingly brought on herself. Then she'd smile with that sultry mouth of hers and begin her search for the next cock to concur.


End file.
